fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Papa's Cheeseria 2
Papa's Cheeseria 2 is the first gameria created by user Meandcrazy. It is located in the town of Waterland. In it, the chefs are Matt and Missy. Unlocked Breads: White Bread (Start) Roll (Rank 4 with Mallory) Flatbread (Rank 10 with Jordan) Three Cheese Bread (Rank 24 with Mike) Cheesy Bread (Rank 50 with Oliver) Cheeses: American Cheese (Start) Swiss Cheese (Start) Onion Cheese (Rank 3 with Onill) (Rank 9 with Ann) Shredded Cheddar (Rank 15 with Sheldon) Radish Cheese (Rank 29 with Popi) Apple Cheese (Rank 33 with Sheymon) (Rank 63 with Dina) (D'oh it is almost empty!) Toppings: Bacon (Start) Lobster Chunks (Start) Ham (Rank 13 with Ida) Cheese (Rank 14 with Michael) Maple Mini Sausages (Rank 18 with Gloria) Mac N Cheese (Rank 20 with ???) (Rank 53 with Mo) Eggs (Rank 58 with Duke) (Rank 65 with Papa Louis) (D'oh it is almost empty!) Sauces: Wasabi Sauce (Start) Wild Onion Sauce (Day 2 with Katelyn) Ketchup (Rank 5 with???) Awesome Sauce (Rank 19 with ???) Mustard (Rank 48 with Brittany) (D'oh it is almost empty!) Fries: French Fries (Start) Curly Fries (Rank 2 with Damon) Waffle Fries (Rank 8 with Jill) Sweet Potato Wedges (Rank 35 with ???) Crinkle Cut Fries (Rank 44 with Jacqueline) Fry Toppings: Wasabi Sauce (Start) Cheddar Topping (Start) Bacobits (Start) Wild Onion Sauce (Day 2 with Katelyn) Fry Seasoning (Rank 23 with Jeff) (Rank 38 with Lisa) Poutine (Rank 43 with Raj) (D'oh it is almost empty!) Closers Jennifer (Day 2) (New-Local) Maurice (Day 3) (New-Local) Omai (Day 4) (New) Ruby (Day 5) (New-Local) Harley (Day 6) (New) Perry (Day 7) (New) Cub (Day 8) (New) Holidays * September Fest (Rank 6) Favored by Adam, Natalie, Jill, Ann and Jordan. * Halloween (Rank 11) Favored by Amanda, Whitney, Ida, Michael and Sheldon. * Thanksgiving (Rank 16) Favored by Jon, Kathy, Gloria, Rank 19 and Rank 20. * Christmas (Rank 21) Favored by Santa, Christopher, Jeff, Mike and Rank 25. * New Year (Rank 26) Favored by Mallory, Laura, Zack, Rank 28, Popi and Rank 30. * Valentine's Day (Rank 31) Favored by Rob C., Martha, Sheymon, Rank 34 and Rank 35. * St. Paddy's Day (Rank 36) Favored by Damon, Gregor, Martin, Lisa, Rank 39 and Rank 40. * Easter (Rank 41) Favored by Onill, Howard, Jack, Raj, Jacqueline and Rank 45. * Closer Day (Rank 46) Favored by Karl, Herman, Brittany, Rank 49 and Oliver. * Summer Luau (Rank 51) Favored by Leonard, Matthew, Mo, Rank 54 and Rank 55. * Starlight Jubilee (Rank 56) Favored by Jason, Gillian, Duke, Rank 59 and Rank 60. * Chilifest (Rank 61) Favored by Katelyn, Rob D., Bobby, Dina, Rank 64 and Papa Lucci. Holiday Toppings September Fest: Cinnamon Toast (Unlocked at Rank 6 with Adam) _________________ (Unlocked at day 2 of September Fest) Gorgonzola Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 7 with Natalie) _________________ (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 7) Halloween: Spooky Slaw (Unlocked at Rank 11 with Amanda) Ecto Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Halloween) Monster Muenster (Unlocked at Rank 12 with Whitney) Jackmomole (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 12) Thanksgiving: Acorns (Unlocked at Rank 16 with Jon) Pumpkin Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Thanksgiving) Shredded Mozzarella (Unlocked at Rank 17 with Kathy) Gravy (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 17) Christmas: Candy Presents (Unlocked at Rank 21 with Santa) Fruitcake (Unlocked at day 2 of Christmas) Havarti Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 22 with Christopher) Ketchup (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 22) New Year: Midnight Ham (Unlocked at Rank 26 with Laura) Midnight Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of New Year) Rainbow Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 27 with Zack) Rainbow Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 27) Valentine's Day: Candy Hearts (Unlocked at Rank 31 with Rob C.) Heart Shaped Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Valentine's Day) Heart Shaped Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 32 with Martha) Nacho Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 32) St. Paddy's Day: _________________ (Unlocked at Rank 36 with Gregor) _________________ (Unlocked at day 2 of St. Paddy's Day) _________________ (Unlocked at Rank 37 with Martin) _________________ (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 37) Easter: Pickled Eggs (Unlocked at Rank 41 with Howard) Paska Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Easter) Sirecz Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 42 with Jack) Hollandaise Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 42) Closer Day: _________________ (Unlocked at Rank 46 with Karl) Closer Cake (Unlocked at day 2 of Closer Day) _________________ (Unlocked at Rank 47 with Herman) Ranch (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 47) Summer Luau: Pineapple (Unlocked at Rank 51 with Leonard) Hawaiian Roll (Unlocked at day 2 of Summer Luau) Mango Cream Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 52 with Matthew) Calypso Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 52) Starlight Jubilee: Sliced Beef Brisket (Unlocked at Rank 56 with Jason) Star Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Starlight Jubilee) Star Shaped Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 57 with Gillian) Lone Star Pit Sauce (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 57) Chilifest: Chili Peppers (Unlocked at Rank 61 with Rob D.) Chili Bread (Unlocked at day 2 of Chilifest) Chili Cheese (Unlocked at Rank 62 with Bobby) Green Peppers (Unlocked at a day after reaching Rank 62) Trivia * It has all new closers. Category:Papa's Cheeseria 3 Category:Papa Louie Category:Papa Louie Series Category:Waterland Category:Fanon Category:Meandcrazy Games Category:Games